1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to developer containing devices, image forming apparatuses, and image forming systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as laser beam printers are well known in the art. Such image forming apparatuses are provided with, for example, a photoconductor which is an example of an image bearing body for bearing a latent image, and a developer containing device having a housing configured to contain a developer. When the image forming apparatus receives image signals from an external device such as a host computer, the latent image borne on the photoconductor is developed with the developer in the developer containing device to form a developer image, the developer image is transferred onto a medium, and ultimately an image is formed on the medium.
Further, the housing provided in the developer containing device includes a first housing section and a second housing section, and the housing is formed by welding together a protrusion provided on the first housing section and a recess provided in the second housing section in a state where the protrusion is fitted into the recess.
An effective method for welding the second housing section to the first housing section is the so-called “vibration welding”. In vibration welding, the first housing section and the second housing section are each fixed to and held by different jigs, and in a state where both housing sections are pressed in contact with one another, one of the jigs is vibrated in a predetermined vibration direction. Due to this vibration, frictional heat is produced between the housing sections, and due to this frictional heat, the protrusion melts, and thereby the first housing section and the second housing section are welded together. In this way, the first housing section and the second housing section can be welded reliably, and a desired housing can be obtained. (See, for example, JP 5-216302 A.)
The first housing section and the second housing section are welded by the protrusion melting during vibration welding. The melt, which is produced as a result of the protrusion melting, is located in a gap between the protrusion and the recess. Often, there is a variation in the amount of melt that is produced during vibration welding. If the amount of melt is large, then a force is generated in such a direction that the melt presses the walls (the outer wall and the inner wall) that structure the recess away from the protrusion. On the other hand, if the amount of melt is small then a force is generated in such a direction that the melt pulls the walls (the outer wall and the inner wall) that structure the recess toward the protrusion.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to prevent the outer wall, of among the walls of the recess, from deforming due to such a force because, for example, the outer wall can be visually observed and also because other components may be fixed thereto.
(2) Another type of image forming apparatus is provided with, for example, a photoconductor which is an example of an image bearing body for bearing a latent image, and a developing device which is an example of a developer containing device having a housing configured to contain a developer and which develops the latent image borne on the photoconductor with the developer. When the image forming apparatus receives image signals from an external device such as a host computer, the latent image borne on the photoconductor is developed with the developer in the developing device to form a developer image, the developer image is transferred onto a medium, and ultimately an image is formed on the medium.
Further, the housing of the developing device includes a first housing section and a second housing section, and the housing is formed by welding together the first housing section and the second housing section. An effective method for welding the second housing section to the first housing section is the so-called “vibration welding”. In vibration welding, the first housing section and the second housing section are each fixed to and held by different jigs, and in a state where both housing sections are pressed in contact with one another, one of the jigs is vibrated in a predetermined vibration direction. Due to this vibration, frictional heat is produced between the housing sections, and due to this frictional heat, a portion of the housing section melts, and the first housing section and the second housing section are welded together. In this way, the first housing section and the second housing section can be welded reliably, and a desired housing can be obtained.
Further, the developing device may be provided with an attachment member that is attached to the second housing section, and that is provided extending across the first housing section and the second housing section on a side surface of the housing that intersects with the vibration direction. A shaft-receiving member for receiving a rotation shaft of a developer bearing body provided in the developing device can be given as an example of the attachment member. (See, for example, JP 5-216302 A.)
Since, however, the above-described attachment member is attached to the second housing section and is provided extending across the first housing section and the second housing section on the side surface of the housing that intersects with the vibration direction, the attachment member may become deformed if the first housing section physically interferes with the attachment member when it is attached to the second housing section.
Therefore, it is required that the first housing section does not physically interfere with the attachment member when the attachment member is attached to the second housing section of the housing that is formed by welding the first housing section and the second housing section together through vibration welding.